Adar-Malik
'Adar-Malik '- wampir, niegdyś czarodziej, bohater kampanijny z gry Might and Magic: Heroes VII. '' Wczesne życie Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Adara. Z jego biografii można się jednak dowiedzieć, że za życia był czarodziejem ze Srebrnych Miast, wyspecjalizowanym w użyciu Magii Ognia. Jako że był członkiem Domu Wieczności, który rychło zamienił się w sektę Pajęczej Królowej, Adar-Malik wypił jad Namtaru i stał się wampirem, podobnie jak wielu innych. Jako uczeń Belketha Adar-Malik dostąpił zaszczytu studiowania tajników nekromancji pod skrzydłami samego założyciela i naczelnego Archona kultu - prastarego anioła Belketha. Przez długi czas darzył nienawiścią Veina - również ucznia Belketha - za to, że był on faworyzowany przez ich mistrza. Kiedy Vein odszedł z szeregów kultu, Adar zajął miejsce Żniwiarza u boku Archona. Jako Siewca Zagłady Adar-Malik, pod imieniem Siewcy Zagłady, z ramienia Belketha poluje na Veina, przeświadczony, że jest on zdrajcą kultu Pajęczej Królowej - renegatem. Kiedy w końcu go znajduje, kierując się śladem spaczonej przez magię chaosu Smoczej Krwi, błędnie bierze go za stronnika Demonów. Toczy ze Żniwiarzem Dusz walkę i przegrywa ją. Kiedy jednak ma już zostać skazany na śmierć, Vein za radą nagińskiego wojownika Noboru oszczędza Adara i godzi się z nim, po czym obaj ponownie stają do walki przeciwko ich wspólnemu wrogowi - pladze Pustki. Oblężenie Al-Betyl Adar-Malik był obecny, kiedy serce potęgi Nekromantów i ich kultu - Siódme Miasto, Al-Betyl, było oblegane przez połączone siły trzech Domów Czarodziejów. Anastazja spotkała go podczas swojej ucieczki do podziemnego portu w ruinach Sarkomandu i przekazała mu rozkazy dotyczące wsparcia garnizonu Veina. Jak się jednak okazało, nawet siły Adara nie zdołały zapobiec zdobyciu Al-Betyl i jego zrujnowaniu przez armie Siedmiogrodu. Przybycie do Nar-Heresh Wraz ze swoimi wojskami, Adar-Malik przybył do Nar-Heresh nieco później niż wszyscy najważniejsi przywódcy kultu. Obwołany przez nową Hierofantkę Zendę czempionem Ashy, Adar-Malik wsparł jej dążenia do odnowienia Domu Wieczności, pokonując zdradzieckich Nekromantów oraz przejmując duże połacie terenów wokół Nar-Heresh. Dołączył potem do triumwiratu rządzącego Heresh, wraz z Zendą i Ludmiłą. Kontratak Zenda, wiedząc o zapiekłej nienawiści Adara do Czarodziejów z Domów Materii, Duszy i Chimery po zamordowaniu jego przyjaciela Veina, posłała go na czele nieumarłych zastępów w głąb ziem nowo utworzonej koalicji Srebrnych Miast. Zadaniem generała Heresh było odzyskanie z bibliotek Al-Jamasht czaszki Veina oraz splądrowania jak największej liczby twierdz magów w ramach zemsty za rzeź w Al-Betyl. Początkowo Adar-Malik wywiązywał się z rozkazów Najwyższej Hierofantki, jednak gdy zobaczył, jak dzięki mocy nowo zdobytego Kostura Drzewa Śmierci obraca ona Al-Jamasht w gruzy, stracił głowę. Postanowił w końcu zdezerterować z armii Zendy i uciec w głąb terytorium Srebrnych Miast, jednak został pochwycony i za karę zamknięty w lochach pod Nar-Heresh, bezradny i wykluczony z dowodzenia armią. Śmierć Zendy i powrót Belketha Armie Czarodziejów i Rycerzy szturmujące Nar-Heresh niedługo po zniszczeniu Al-Jamasht zostały unicestwione za sprawą wybuchu skumulowanych w jednym miejscu dusz poległych, jednak śmierć poniosła również Zenda, a całe Heresh zmieniło się w jałowe pustkowie. Wkrótce, do szeregów kultu powrócił jednak Archon Belketh, który wybawił Adara-Malika, Ludmiłę i innych z niewoli. Adar szybko objął z powrotem pozycję generała Heresh i brał aktywny udział w Wojnie Złamanego Kostura, jednak jego dalsze losy są nieznane. Odnosząc się do jego biografii, możliwym jest, że w czasie trwania wojny poniósł on ostateczną śmierć, co tłumaczyłoby jego nieobecność podczas następnych lat aktywności Nekromantów na Ashan. ''Might and Magic: Heroes VII Adar-Malik jest protagonistą i bohaterem drugorzędnym kampanii Nekropolii "Znajomość grzechu". Występuje w 1,2 i 4 jej misji, a postacią grywalną jest w 2 i 4. Staje przeciwko graczowi również w ostatniej, czwartej misji kampanii Twierdzy "Wolna kobieta pośród braci", jednak prawdopodobnie nie ma to podłoża fabularnego. Jego klasa to Archon, a specjalizacja - 'Mistrz Magii Ognia '- zapewnia mu bonus +6 do Magii podczas rzucania czarów ze szkoły Ognia. Duel of Champions Adar-Malik, pod imieniem Siewcy Zagłady, pełni obowiązki przywódcy frakcji Nekropolia. Występuje również na karcie "The Forbidden Flame". Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Nekromanci Kategoria:Ashan